


Spread Your Wings

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Complete, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Pining, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: During a fight with some monsters whose blades can cut through your very soul, Castiel's wing gets cut. Dean offers to stitch it up for him, and finds out something that changes everything. It lets Dean finally ask for what he's always wanted.





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote any bottom!Cas, so here ya go. I may or may not do a sequel for this, I dunno. If I did, though, there wouldn't be much plot to it, if you get my meaning. *winks badly*
> 
> The square I used for this one, obviously, was **Wing Kink**. Also, this gets me another Bingo. Yays! And there's only two more squares to go, too (I wasn't sure if I needed to do a fic for the Free Space one, so I'm just gonna not bother). I'm so excited. ^_^

Dean couldn’t remember what Sam had said these things were called, but he definitely remembered what Cas had warned them about their blades. He’d said that those obsidian daggers could cut through your soul, not just your flesh. Something like that you never forget, especially when one of those blades was being shoved repeatedly in your direction, trying to cut you.

“Cas, behind you!” Dean shouted, and the angel whirled around, narrowly missing the monster that had snuck up on him during the fight.

Yet even though nothing had connected, he still heard Cas let out a pained cry. Dean took the one in front of him out, then let Sam take out the last one, the one who had almost gotten Cas, while he checked to see what was wrong with the angel.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I wasn’t fast enough,” Cas muttered, looking pale and weak even though he hadn’t gotten cut.

“Hey, you were plenty fast, man. That knife was a freaking mile off,” Dean reassured him. He did a quick visual scan to make sure his eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on him just in case, though. He didn’t see any blood, or even any leaking grace, which he guessed was kind of like a soul.

“It got my…” Cas paused to grimace in pain. “My wing…”

“It did?” Dean asked, confused. “But I can’t see anything.”

“That’s because I don’t have them on a plane that humans can see right now,” Castiel explained, pausing every few words to cringe slightly. “I have to expend grace to make it so that you can see them.”

“Well, can you do that now?” Sam asked as he walked up behind them. “We need to see the damage so we can fix it.”

“Yeah, we have our first aid kit in the car, needles, thread, whiskey, the whole shebang,” Dean told Cas. “I can sew you up, good as new.” He smiled and tried his hardest to look sincere, but Cas was paler than he was used to. The angel always healed himself up like pain was no big deal, so seeing him look like that had Dean more than a little worried.

“Yes, the kit, go get it,” Cas choked out. “I can… bring them out, so you can stop the bleeding.”

Sam rushed off while Dean helped Cas to sit up. There was the sound of feathers, like when Cas took off and landed, and suddenly Dean was treated to the sight of two enormous black wings. He stared in awe as he quickly realized that calling them just black was like saying that the Mona Lisa was kind of famous. There were so many different shades of dark blue mixed in that every time they caught the light Dean learned about yet another new color.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean muttered. “Those are just… I mean, seriously, wow.”

As pale as Castiel was, he still somehow managed to blush. “Thank you, Dean…” He was stopped from whatever he was going to say next as he gasped in pain.

“Lemme take a look at that,” Dean said as he scrambled up to get a better view of the wings. Wings… he was having a hard time believing them, they were so beautiful. “Which one got hit?”

“The left one,” Cas replied, lifting one slightly to indicate which one he meant, before he winced at the pain. “I… did not think that action through…” He mumbled, and Dean smiled a little at how embarrassed he sounded.

The hunter did a quick once over and saw the problem almost immediately. Cas had been right, and it was still bleeding. He tried not to make a noise of discomfort because he thought he saw bone. He kept his mental fingers crossed that sewing it up would at least help Cas not pass out on them. “Can you heal this?” He spoke without thinking. If Cas could heal it, they wouldn’t be doing this right now, would they?

“Yes, just not as quickly as I’d like,” Cas said, wincing once again. “If you can halt the bleeding, I should be able to fix the rest myself.”

“Yeah, I can patch that much up, at least,” Dean reassured him. He ran his hand along the non-wounded wing in an attempt to soothe the angel, and jumped a little as Cas let out a moan. “Shit, did I hurt you?” He yelped as he pulled his hand back.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. That felt… it… never mind,” Cas said, flustered. Castiel, angel of the freaking lord, never got flustered.

Dean’s curiosity had never needed fed more than it did right now. He tentatively touched the wing again, and when there was no cry of pain, he ran his hand along it like he did before. Cas moaned again, and Dean started to smell… “Cas, you’re an omega?” He asked, though the scent of slick proved the question didn’t even need asking.

“Yes,” Cas whispered.

“I always figured, badass like you would be an alpha like me and Sam,” Dean said. He absentmindedly ran his hand along the wing again, causing the angel to moan once more and the scent of slick to grow stronger. “I’m guessing that feels good?” Dean was feeling a little bit evil, but since it was taking Cas’ mind off the injured wing while Sam grabbed the kit, it was totally a good thing. Besides, if Cas was an omega…

“Dean, please…” Cas pleaded.

“Please what, Cas? Please stop?” Dean needed to know this more than anything right now.

“No,” the angel said so softly that Dean almost didn’t catch it. “Don’t stop.”

Dean had never said anything about it before, but he’d always wanted the angel. But, what with him being an angel and all, Dean had figured he didn’t have a chance. And when the other angels started to exclude Cas from their reindeer games, Dean’s low self-esteem had decided that since Cas was most likely an alpha, he still didn’t stand a chance. But since that wasn’t true, Dean was finally letting himself go for what he’d always wanted.

Dean leaned in to whisper into Cas’ ear. “I never thought I could have you, thought I could never be so lucky. Do you… would you…” He may have been brave enough to finally make a move, but actually asking was beyond him still it would seem.

“I have wanted you since I pulled you from Hell, Dean Winchester,” Cas said, and Dean could smell the scent of slick getting even stronger. “I fell in love with you then, but never thought you would want me.”

“Really?” He could play big and bad all he wanted, but deep down Dean was insecure, especially where the angel was concerned. He was afraid to hope.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said as he turned to look Dean in the eye.

What Dean saw in Cas’ gaze gave him all the courage he needed to do what he’d always dreamed of doing. He leaned down and placed his lips on the omega’s, giving what was quite possibly the most innocent kiss of his entire life. Yet it still managed to be the best.

“Umm, I can, like, go back to the car for a few minutes if you guys need some privacy,” Sam said, interrupting their special moment.

“Your timing sucks,” Dean grumbled as he pulled away from Cas’ mouth. When he saw Cas grit his teeth in a show of pain, though, he mentally forgave Sam. “But you can at least gimme the needle so I can get this over with.” Sam handed over the box while giving Dean a look that clearly said that he’d be expecting the rest of the story later. Dean just glared back as he started getting the stuff ready for makeshift stitches.

They ended up having to have Sam do the actual stitching, since Dean needed to be holding Cas’ hand to keep his attention occupied. It turned out an angel’s wings were more sensitive in every way, not just the fun ones. Dean wasn’t even thinking when he gave Cas another kiss once his brother was done, and he actually kind of liked that fact. Hopefully, this wasn’t just a one time thing, but the start of something real. The expression on Cas’ face as they made their way back to the car told Dean that he might just be right. The fact that he stayed with Dean even after his wing healed proved it.


End file.
